The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program, and in particular, to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program, which can easily prevent degradation of a discrimination performance of discriminating whether or not a predetermined target is reflected in an input image.
Ensemble learning, in which learning of an ensemble learner carrying out identification by virtue of majority vote of weak hypotheses that are outputs of a plurality of weak learners is carried out, includes boosting or bagging, for example.
In addition, a method of discriminating whether or not a predetermined target is reflected in an image obtained through the ensemble learning (a target discrimination method) using the ensemble learner has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Registration No. 4517633).
In Japanese Patent Registration No. 4517633, an inter-pixel difference characteristic amount that is obtained only by an extremely simple process such as subtraction and that is a difference between pixel values per two pixels in an input image is employed as an image characteristic amount, and the inter-pixel difference characteristic amount that may be calculated by the subtraction is used to realize sufficient discrimination performance to discriminate the target.
In addition, in Japanese Patent Registration No. 4517633, since locations of two pixels used to obtain the inter-pixel difference characteristic amount are set for every weak learner constituting the ensemble learner, it is necessary to calculate the inter-pixel difference characteristic amount corresponding to the number of weak learners constituting the ensemble learner.
However, the inter-pixel difference characteristic amount may be obtained by the very simple process such as subtraction, and the inter-pixel difference characteristic amount corresponding to the number of weak learners constituting the ensemble learner may be calculated at a high speed, so that the target discrimination process may be carried out at a high speed.